


Heels

by Yviinfinite



Series: Sherlock Has Ruined My Life [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Heels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 21:17:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: You're trying to get used to your heels.





	Heels

You groaned, shifting on your feet once again. These shoes were killing you, but damn, did your feet look good in them. And you didn’t know why, but Sherlock wouldn’t take his eyes off of you even once when you wore them. He probably really liked the look of them.

Okay, this went a bit far. You were walking around the flat in your heels, just because Sherlock asked you to. Why were you even doing it? Just to please him? Actually, no. You were doing it because you would attend a ball soon, and needed to get used to the heels as much as possible beforehand.

The case was hard on you. You were nervously pacing around the flat, heels clicking loudly against the floor. Your hands were in your hair, your lip worried between you teeth as you fought.

“Stop that” Immediately you stood still, trying to calm yourself down. He was right. You needed to think clearly for this case. Suddenly, arms encased you from behind. You held your hands above his, agreeing to be his haven without words. Silently, you took of your heels, turning around to hug him back without words.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
